1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demand for a rechargeable battery as an energy source increases according to technical development for a mobile device. For example, a cylindrical rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly formed by spirally winding electrodes disposed at both sides of a separator and the separator together in the shape of a jelly roll, a center pin disposed in a hollow portion in the center of the electrode assembly, a case containing the electrode assembly therein, and a cap assembly closing and sealing an open side of the case.
The center pin may be formed of a material having compression strength to prevent deformation occurring from the electrode assembly, and induces gas and heat generated due to overcharging or short circuit from the inside of the electrode assembly to the cap assembly provided with a safety device. Accordingly, there is a need for deformation to be minimized or the shape to be firmly maintained when external impact or front side compression is applied to the center pin.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of invention understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.